


Safe Travels

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, Sibling Love, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character, the kobra/cherri can be read as platonic if you wish!, yes this is bury your gays but im gay and i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: The Kobra Kid gets injured in a clap, Party takes him to see the ocean.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 50





	Safe Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea I had from a tumblr post by @disocritic.  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

Party didn’t see the shot get fired. 

He was crouched behind the Trans Am, trying to change his ray gun’s battery pack as fast as he could when the sounds of laser fire ceased. Slowly standing up, Party Poison watched the remaining dracs flee on their motorcycles, quickly disappearing into the afternoon haze. Then he heard it. 

A wet cough, followed by a low groan. 

“Kobes?” Party asked, stepping over the corpses of fallen dracs as he rounded the front of the am. 

Another groan answered him. This one was a little louder. 

Finally, Party spotted the Kobra Kid. 

Kobra was lying in the sand, half covered by the remains of a Scarecrow. Party rushed over and rolled the ‘crow off of his brother. Totally unprepared for the sight waiting for him, Party gagged at the blood oozing from his brother’s chest. 

Eyes watering, Party crouched closer to Kobra. “Woah. Woah, hey. Hey. Don’ try to move, okay? Lemme take a closer look at that.”

Kobra nodded weakly, finally managing a few words. “Looks pretty bad, huh?”

“Nothin’ I haven’t seen before,” Party replied, not fully answering the question. He watched the wound bubble as Kobra’s chest rose and fell. “I gotta get your shirt off ya, do you have anything on underneath?”

Another nod. 

“Well, it’s gonna come off too. Stay here, I’m gonna grab the medkit.”

“Where would I go?” Kobra mused, his familiar snarky tone undercut by the pain he must have been in. 

Party shook his head, already back from grabbing a small bag from the trunk of their car. Kneeling again next to Kobra’s head, Party started to unpack the contents of their medkit. 

“Okay, we got scissors, some wipes, uh,” Party paused, “when was the last time we stocked this?”

“Probably before the last supply run. Why?” Kobra moved to sit up, but was quickly pushed down by Party’s careful hands. 

“Don’ worry ’bout it. Hold still. I don’ wanna nick ya,” Party began carefully slicing through Kobras layers, wincing slightly as more of the wound was exposed. “I’m gonna radio Jet, get his opinion.” 

“Party wha-“

“Just. Here,” Party snapped, shoving Kobra’s wadded up binder back at him. “Press hard. I’ll be righ’ back.”

Walking only just far enough to be out of earshot, but close enough that he could be back by Kobras side at a moments notice, Party pulled out his radio and dialled in Jet Star’s frequency. 

“Poison to Jet.”

“Jet here. Did you get the supplies?”

“Doc must’a gotten the wrong intel,” Party spared a glance back at his brother, “It was a patrol. Not a shipment.”

“Damn, we would have been stocked for  _ months _ ,” Jet replied, “are you two on your way back then?”

“Kobes took a hit. I- I didn’t see it happen but it musta been from the ‘crow. Drac wounds don’ bleed like this.”

“Shit,” Jet swore, “still. It shouldn’t be anything you can’t hand-“

“Where’d he get hit?” A new voice interrupted. Fun Ghoul could never keep out of anyone else’s business and this, apparently, was no exception. 

“Right side’a his chest. Maybe...” Party visualized the wound, counted in his head, “fourth rib down.”

The radio was silent for a long moment. 

“You’ve got the medkit? You know the drill. Pressure, cover it with some plastic and leave one side open to let out the blood. We’ll stitch him up when you get back to the diner.”

“Ghoul it’s- The med kit’s basically empty. We didn’t stock it after we helped those undergrads on the last run. I got him puttin’ some pressure on it right now but,” Party took a deep breath, “It’s bad. And we’re so far out I- I don’ know if I can get him back to the diner.”

Jet’s voice came back, carefully calm, “Party, you have to hold it together. You need to cover the hole with something and get him back here now. If his lung collapses that’ll be a lot harder to-”

“I know! I know I fucked up not stocking the kit and I know I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off him in the clap and just- I know, Jet!”

Kobra rolled his head around to locate the source of the yelling. 

Party, noticing the movement, took a deep breath and continued, quieter this time, “I’m gonna. Radio Pony. Maybe they’ve got a medic out here that can get him fixed up.”

“We’ll ride over to Doc’s and see if he’s got any extra bandages or something. Kobra will be fine, Party.” Jet reassured him. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” interrupted Ghoul, again, “And stay where you are! Just in case we can send anyone your wa-“

Party twisted the dial, cutting off Fun Ghoul. He paced back towards the Kobra Kid, who had gotten paler in the few minutes that Party had been on the radio for. 

“Bad news, Kid. We don’ have the stuff to deal with this here. I’m gonna see if Show Pony can send a medic over but it might be a wh-”

“Party,” Kobra said. His voice clear, but fainter than before, “all the medics are busy. Remember? There’s a derby today and they’re still cleaning up from the turf war over in five last week. No one’s- No one’s coming for me.”

Party swore angrily. “What do you wan’ me to do Kobra? All I have are alcohol swabs. Cherri’s bike’s still out so he can’ get here. Jet and Ghoul are at least a few hours away, and your lung is-”

“Shot to hell.” Kobra coughed again, almost loud enough to cover the bubbling sound escaping from his ribcage. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“Fuck,” Party choked down a sob. “What do you wan’ me to do?”

“Can we just drive? I don’t want to die here.” 

“Don’ be stupid. You aren’ gonna die.” Party scoffed. 

It was silent for a moment. Party almost thought Kobra had passed out before he realized that Kobra was glaring at him through his sunglasses. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Party. You’ve never lied to me and you don’t get to start now. Now help me up,” Kobra rolled to his side, “and get the door open.”

After a tense couple of minutes where Party tried to navigate Kobra into the passenger seat without letting up the pressure on his wound or jostling him too much, the brothers were seated in the Trans Am. Party reached into the backseat and grabbed a threadbare blanket, wrapping it around Kobra’s bare shoulders. They breathed together for a moment, staring at the sun beating down on the desert around them. Party opened his mouth to speak, but when Kobra gave him another look, he obediently started the engine and rolled the car back onto the cracked pavement. 

“-Kobes? Kobra Kid, do you copy?” Kobra’s radio, lying forgotten on the floor of the backseat started to squawk. 

“Can you grab it? I-“ Kobra gestured to his chest. 

“Yeah,” Party said, already reaching behind himself with one hand, the other firmly clenching the wheel. “Poison speaking for Kobra.” He said into the radio. 

“What happened? Where’s Kobra?” The voice became clearer. Cherri Cola. 

“He’s,” Poison glanced at Kobra, hunched over in the passenger seat, “fine. What d’you want?”

“Jet and Ghoul are here. Jet said he couldn’t get in contact with you. Mentioned a supply run gone bad? He’s pretty shaken up.”

“Yeah.” 

Cherri waited a moment, evidently realizing that was all Poison intended on saying. “If Kobra’s fine then why are you talking for him?”

“What? Jet didn’ tell you? Or you just wanna hear me say it?” Poison attempted a snarl, but his usual power was lost as his voice cracked, “We got the wrong intel and it was a patrol, not a shipment. Kobra’s-” A sound from the passenger seat caused Party to fall silent.

Kobra coughed slightly, cleared his throat, and tried again. “The ocean.”

“Poison? Did something happen?” Cherri’s voice came from the radio clenched in his hand.

Poison ignored him, leaning closer to Kobra Kid and dropping the radio to grab Kobra’s hand.

“Cola’s been to the ocean. I want to see it before...” Kobra closed his eyes, squeezing Party’s hand weakly as they went over a particularly rough patch in the road. 

“Okay, Kobes,” Party nodded, grabbing the radio again. “Cherri. How d’you get to the ocean?”

Silence hung in the air for a moment. When Cherri answered his voice sounded a little thicker than before. “Depends, where are you?”

“Zone one. Maybe ten miles northeast of the city.”

“Okay. Go north until you hit the canyon. Follow it west as far as you can. Might take a while but you’ll get there.”

“Thanks.” Poison said sharply, ready to turn off the transmitter. 

“Poison?”

“Go ahead, Cherri.”

“Tell Kobra that. I’ll miss him. And, safe travels.”

Poison glanced away from the road to fix his eyes on his brother. Kobra nodded once, jaw clenched. With his eyes fixed on the horizon, Kobra reached for the radio. 

“I know. You too, Cherri Cola.” He whispered. 

Kobra switched off the radio, closed his eyes, and settled in for the rest of the drive, the only indication that he was still alive in the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

When the Trans Am finally pulled up to the beach, the sun was sinking closer to the horizon.

Party Poison switched off the car’s engine and leaned across the center console. “Kobes,” he said gently, “We’re here.”

Once Kobra blinked awake, Party exited the vehicle, walking to the passenger side door so he could help the Kobra Kid get out of the car. 

Poison lifted Kobra onto the hood of the Trans Am, making sure he wouldn’t fall over before climbing up next to him. Sitting on the sun-warmed metal, Kobra’s breath caught in his throat for more than one reason. 

“I never thought. I knew it would be. Beautiful. But I didn’t know just how much,” Kobra said between gasps. 

“Yeah.” Party agreed quietly. 

“Cola told me about it and I thought he was making it up. He told me about the animals that used to live underwater, fish and whales and turtles. Not like the ones in the zones but huge. And the birds that could fly across the whole sea. Going anywhere the wind would take them.”

Party nodded, letting Kobra ramble on. Normally getting more than a few words out of Kobra was a struggle but now it seemed he was trying to get them all out before he lost the chance. 

“And- People would live on the ocean. They made boats and sailed across the seas. They found new worlds. You could get anywhere on the water. They would navigate with the stars. Like we do but, they had so much more room to do it. There were no limits. No zones. No dracs or ‘crows or BL/ind trying to contain them.” He paused, biting his lip as if about to reveal a secret. “I heard some rebels went west. When BL/ind took over first. They took one look at what was happening and sailed right into the sunset.”

“Maybe-” Party’s throat closed unexpectedly, “Maybe we shoulda done that too.”

“We never would’ve gotten far,” Kobra laughed to himself, wincing at the movement. “I can’t swim, remember?”

And it hit Party then. 

That his brother was going to die. His brother who loved him, who loved Jet and Ghoul and the Girl and Cherri Cola. His brother who he held through nightmares and who had held his hand so tight as they escaped from the city the first time. His brother who was scared of the dark but always wore sunglasses, who rarely talked but could laugh so loud you would hear it from half a zone away, who hated when Party drove too fast in the Am but raced in every derby he could sign up for. His brother who loved the ocean but had never had the chance to learn to swim. 

Kobra reached out as Party started to sob. He crushed him to his ribcage while Party shook with grief. 

“It shouldn’t’ve been you, Kobra. You shoulda- You could’ve lived such a life,” Party sniffed, “You should grow old, Kobes.”

“I guess you’ll have to do that for me.” Kobra mused. He planted a kiss in Party’s hair and shifted his weight so that Party held him as they watched the sun dip closer to the horizon.

Party tried to speak again, but his throat wouldn’t allow more than a choked sob. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Let’s just sit. Cola said that the sunset over the water was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.”

* * *

That’s how Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, and Cherri Cola found them. Party Poison was still holding the Kobra Kid. Together they reclined on the car that had been their home for months before they found the diner, a crew, a family. The flow of blood from Kobra’s wound had long stopped. 

Ghoul spotted the car first, crying out to the others as he ran down the bank. But he froze before reaching the car. Ghoul saw how still Kobra was, the glassy look in Party’s eyes as he turned around. 

“Party-”

“Ghoulie- I don’t- He-” Poison choked on whatever he was trying to say. 

Cherri arrived next. He collapsed at Kobra’s feet, wrapped his arms around Kobra’s shins, and rested his head against Kobra’s knees, tears flowed silently down Cola’s face. 

Jet came next, stopped just next to Ghoul, a few feet away from the Trans Am. “Kobes had always wanted to see the ocean.” He smiled a bit, biting his lip as though he had meant to say something else. 

Together, Jet and Ghoul walked over and they joined Party and Kobra on the hood. Cherri hadn’t moved from his spot in the sand. For a moment, the men stared out at the last rays of light across the Pacific Ocean. 

Ghoul opened his mouth to speak but Party put his hand firmly on his knee and smiled gently. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Let’s just sit. Kobra promised that the sunset would be beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic ever so I was a little nervous about it, hope you enjoyed! If you want to, you can follow me on tumblr @sleevesareforlosers.


End file.
